


in which changbin falls in love twice in one day

by lovebin



Series: stray kids random drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, a crack fic but not, bin’s height is mentioned alot, but he has his moments, changbin is a mess, hyunjin’s height is dramatized im sorey, if thats a thing, minho hates jisung, oh and jisung is super clumsy, so much he loves him, stray kids at the zoo, tourguide!hyunjin, woojin is a strict mother, zoonurse!felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebin/pseuds/lovebin
Summary: this is the dilemma changbin's come to terms with.there are two amazingly attractive people working at the zoo,and they both seem to show interest in changbin,and—oh god.





	1. in which changbin falls in love once

**Author's Note:**

> i actually dont even know so—
> 
> "need help?"
> 
> if changbin hates one thing,its when someone interrupts him while he's speaking,so he looks up,up,and up some more at the stranger to give him a piece of his mind and—
> 
> "holy shit,are you god?"

__"bold ass bugs,messing with me aint gon' get them anything but a one way trip to death town!"minho flapped his plastic fan back in forth in the air,aiming to kill the bugs closest to his face.

changbin looked up from his map and glanced over at his older friend in disgust.

"hyung,what he fuck?did you really just say that corny shit?death town?embarrassing, really."changbin murmurs and woojin quietly scolds them both for cursing so freely,especially in this area.

they were at the zoo.

changbin doesnt know why,but for some reason chan thought it'd be a good idea to drag all their friends to the zoo to hang.

the zoo.

how old was chan,seven?

and well,changbin cant pointedly ignore going,because jeongin said he'd enjoy it,and he wants changbin to come,and honestly who is changbin to not fulfill his favorite donsaengs wishes?

so here changbin is,at the zoo.in a group with woojin,minho,and jisung,the most annoying friends he has(excluding his favorite hyung,so basically just minsung.)

chan _also_ thought it's be a good idea to split everyone into groups and meet up at the end for dinner,and honestly chan can just perish from the earth for all changbin cares.

"ow! hyung,you hit me!"

"i know."

changbin turned to see jisung holding his nose with his hand while minho laughed. the boy was really the devil's spawn,and thats coming from mr. 'i love dark' himself.

woojin went back to scolding,and changbin turned his attention back to his map.

"where the fuck—

 _flick_.

"frick,are we even going?"minho asks from behind the younger.

"hopefully far away from you,asshole." jisung gripes,and minho looks over to woojin,expecting for the older to hit him,but he dosent,explaining that 'you deserve that,you know how jisung bruises easily.'

"i actually dont even know so-

"need help?"

if changbin hates one thing,its when someone interrupts him while he's speaking,so he looks up,up,and up some more at the stranger to give him a piece of his mind and—

"holy shit,are you god?"changbin hears behind him,and it sounds like woojin.

minho snorts and mimics woojin's scowl, snapping that they shouldnt 'curse in front of the children,' that jisung mumbles 'arent even around.'

there's a _literal_ model in front of changbin,and he kinda wants to melt into the ground and drag his friends down with him,because this guy makes him feel as if everyone else is too ugly to even live.

"i wouldnt say im a god,just a boy.and youre extremely attractive,yourself." the giant winks down to woojin,and the blonde visibly blushes,maneuvering his body towards minho and hopping on the balls of his feet like jisung did when he got tickets to that wonder girls concert a few years back.minho smirks and walks into the guys personal space,licking at his own lips effectively and places his hands upon his shoulders.

"what's your name,baby?"the brunette purrs.

"im hwang hyunjin,and im one of the tourist guides here.it seemed that you guys were having trouble navigating so i decided to come over and help."hyunjin has clasped his hands respectively in front of him but changbin is about to have a tantrum from all the touching minho is doing and jisung pulls minho away with a hardened face,nose turning a purple color.

"so— hyunjin looks even farther down from changbin's short friends to shorter changbin and offers his hand. changbin imagines all the things hyunjin can do to him with his hands as he stares at them, and he guesses he takes to long to respond,because hyunjin pulls the zoo's official map away from his hands gently and shows the most responsive person-jisung-where to find things.

"would you guys like me to accompany you all or do you understand now?"

jisung begins to speak,but he is quickly pushed away by minho and woojin.

"yes!"they chant together,and hyunjin laughs a little before going to stand beside frozen changbin and grabbing his thin wrist,gently tugging him along to show the zoo's animals. minho and woojin follow close behind, staring at hyunjin's nice shoulders and jisung just drags his feet behind them,holding both his nose and elbow now.

"these are lovebirds.they average anywhere from ten to fifteen years in age,and they live in small flocks,feeding on fruits and vegetables.they are also known as the agapornis,or small genus parrot.theyre natives of madagascar." changbin wakes up from his dream and tries to turn away from the bird cage,but he is incased by hyunjin's long body, arms trapping him against his chest.

"sorry if i rant a bit about these birds.i really like animals and these are one of the few ive studied closely.i want to own one some day."hyunjin lets changbin squirm in his arms until the shorter has turned completely in his grasp,head stopping just below hyunjin's chin.

"he likes birds,ugh thats hot."woojin mumbles to minho.

"i just wanna—i wanna—i want him to lick ice cream off my body."minho moans out,and jisung rolls his eyes.

he has a whole fucking stuffed parrot plushie at home named mukkeum that he loves to death.he's always loved birds,and minho has never said he wanted jisung to lick ice cream off of him.

as jisung sulks and walks,he trips over a crack in the concrete and twists his ankle, bad.the boy falls to the ground and shrieks in pain,today just wasnt his day.

changbin has been since closed his eyes and waited for hyunjin to fit his lips over his own,but when he hears an inhuman shriek come from his right,he feels hyunjin pull away and he curses in his mind.

"what the fuck."changbin gripes lowly, opening an eye towards the chaos that decided to take place before he got kisses from the love of his life.

oh,its jisung.

of course,what was he expecting?

minho is laughing,woojin is scolding him for being so clumsy,and hyunjin is lifting him from the ground and carrying him to a nearby infirmary-quite easily,woojin might add.-

"i lost my kiss for this,i gotta get better friends."changbin mumbles,stomping his feet behind everyone else.

once they get inside,changbin tries to look over hyunjin's shoulder to see what's happening and who he's talking to,but thats a no go.so,he just walks over to minho and looks over his instead.

okay,changbin is seriously ready to just die.

"felix,this kid hurt his ankle while walking,you should check it out."

the felix guy nods his head and his blonde hairs falls into his eyes,and woojin literally faints. as the man hits the ground,felix's eyes lower to him.

"then i should check on him,right?" the platinum blonde speaks,and—

 _klapunk_!

there goes minho.


	2. in which changbin falls in love twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they stand in silence for a minute,felix's body bent over awkwardly to reach changbin,who just stands in place.
> 
> "can i?"
> 
> changbin's heart skips a little beat.
> 
> "can you what?"
> 
> felix smiles and doesnt say anything.
> 
> "okay."

"okay,this is bad."changbin stares at his unconscious friends currently on the ground and chews his lip nervously.

he wish he'd fainted when he saw felix too,so he wouldnt have to talk to him.

in case you need a little recap,changbin is with his dumb friends(this time including woojin,)and they met an extremely tall zoo guide,hyunjin,who almost got raped by changbin until stupid jisung ruined it by falling and twisting his ankle.

this lead to them rushing to the nearby infirmary and meeting the nurse there, felix,who changbin currently wants to rape.apparently changbin's idiot friends also want to jump the blondes bones, because they literally fainted.

yeah,he knows.stupid.

"uhm,changbin,sir?"

changbin stumbled back a little in surprise,his eyes trained anywhere but on the nurse.

"yes?"changbin's voice cracks involuntary and he clears his throat,face reddening.

what the actual fuck.

felix's laugh is something similar to what the gates of heaven sound like opening changbin believes,and it makes him want to cry.

his face shrivels up uncomfortably.

"i was saying that your friends are okay.  
they should be awake in half a hour or so."felix smiles all sexy and changbin sighs and rolls his internally.

guys are fucking annoying.

"i dont claim any of them,but woojin is my ride to dinner."he replies,and hyunjin laughs behind him.

changbin jumps and stumbles again,and he suddenly feels like jisung,who's gone to sleep in the corner,the lazy hoe.

"youre really funny,you know."

changbin smiles at the tallest,but he's sure it looks like he's cringing.

"hey."

he turns back to felix.

"do you mind talking to me for a minute?  
about your friends concussions,i mean."  
the blonde rubs his neck,eyes trained on changbin's shoes.

"i wanna—"

"hyunjin!someone out here needs assistance!how many times do i have to tell you to stop going to the infirmary?you can see your stupid—"

"hey,hey im coming!"hyunjin snarks back,before smiling at changbin a little and promising to return.

changbin watches him go with dismay, his heart suddenly pounding out of his chest.

he doesnt know why felix makes him so much more uncomfortable,but its annoying.

the obvious aussie shines a millon dollar smile changbin's way and mumbles a small 'come.' for the shorter to move towards him.

his throat clogs,but he does as told.

its not like changbin hasnt had a boyfriend before,plenty actually,but he's never really met a blonde aussie with a voice deeper than his internal depression.(theyre basically non existent in korea.)

changbin stands next to felix near minho's bed with enough space between them to put a whole another human.

felix chuckles,and grabs the boys wrist, pulling with little force so that changbin stands so close he's almost directly in front of him.

felix leans close to changbin's ear.

"you know,you dont have to fear me.im a huge dork,and im not afraid to tell you. relax."

changbin doesnt relax at all,but he tries to seem as if he has,and nods at the blonde,eyes trained on minho,who lays a little pale,smirk on his face.

he's even a little bitch when he's unconscious.

felix stops touching him to retrieve another ice bag for woojin's head,and changbin lets out a breath he didnt know he was holding in,so nervous he could fart.

"so,why are you at the zoo?youre an adult,right?"felix's voice has softened from earlier,now that he's only speaking to changbin.

"my dumb friends—"

"why do you always call everyone dumb?"felix laughs as he grabs some paper towel for the new ice pack and empties the old one.

there they go with the interrupting again.

"i dont know,force of habit."

changbin says it with some bite,and he assumes felix noticed he didnt like his question,because the blonde is suddenly quiet.

he continues speaking.

"my friend chan wanted to take our whole group of friends out to hang here.we were gonna meet up for dinner."  
the smaller cuts off after that,and he sees that felix is trying to shake off his little bite,feeling a second wave of confidence.

"what about you?"

"i work here."felix laughs.

changbin's ears redden a little.

"no,i mean like why are you a nurse at a zoo?"

"im aspiring to be a veterinarian in the future.but not like a dog/cat type,one who takes care of wild animals."felix says,placing the new ice pack on woojin's sweaty head.

"i wanna move away,and maybe take care of animals in a science center or something.i dont mind doing it for the rest of my life."felix's eyes glitter,and changbin smiles at him without meaning to.

"well,i think thats amazing."changbin mumbles.

"thanks."felix says,and once he's done shuffling,he moves quickly back into changbin's space.

theyre nose to nose.

"your nose is cute."

changbin snorts.

"thank you."

they stand in silence for a minute,felix's body bent over awkwardly to reach changbin,who just stands in place.

"can i?"

changbin's heart skips a little beat.

"can you what?"

felix smiles and doesnt say anything.

"okay." changbin squeaks,and closes his eyes for the second time today,hoping this time he'll get a kiss.

"changbin?what the hell happened to us?"woojin screeched from his bed a few feet away,and changbin actually falls to the floor this time.

"why do you hate me?"changbin snaps the hardest he has all day,and minho suddenly sits straight up in his own bed,  
smirk still playing on his lips.

"we dont.come on,its almost time for the dinner."minho glances at his watch,and woojin starts trying to lift himself out of bed.

"where did hyunjin go?someone needs to carry jisung's heavy ass to the car."

felix laughs at changbin's slumped stature,and offers a hand to help him up,suddenly understanding why he called his friends dumb multiple times.

they walk to the entrance of the zoo with jisung riding on minho's back,due to 'human buggy' hyunjin not being around.

when they arrive at the front gate, changbin's heart drops a little as his friends walk farther up the path,towards the parking lot.

felix says his goodbyes,and then treks back to changbin,who stands alone.

"i guess ill see you around?"changbin mumbles,and he sticks out his hand for felix to shake.

felix grabs changbin by the collar of   
his shirt and pulls him in so close their lips would graze if they spoke.

"changbin!invite your little boyfriends to dinner why dont you!"minho's stupid voice is heard over the stupid hill,and changbin sighs when felix laughs again.

felix releases him.

"we can come,if you dont mind of course?"felix says,and smiles all beautiful again.

all changbin can muster up is a half nod,  
now anticipating dinner now more than ever.

"what time?"

"thirty minutes?"changbin's voice squeaks a little when felix holds his waist in a quick hug,and he nods and starts to take off his uniform at the entrance.

"we'll be there."hyunjin says,suddenly walking towards the pair.

changbin looks between the two,and dosent know whether he wants to cry,or combust into sparkles and glitter.


End file.
